1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the terminal structure of a cable with shield layer that is used to interconnect with an electric or electronic device, such as a battery, inverter and motor of electric vehicle, which needs a waterproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of conventional terminal structure of a cable with shield layer to interconnect between battery and inverter or between inverter and motor of electric vehicle. In this terminal structure, a shield member 4 closely contacts a first sealing member 3 protruding from a housing 2 in the axis direction and a second sealing member 5 closely contacts the shield member 4. A hole 28 on the housing side communicates with a hole 40 of the shield member in the range that allows a protrusion 32 and a concave (engaging) portion 31 to move. The housing 2 is composed of a flange 11 and ring walls 14, 15. The ring wall 15 contacts a hole wall 51 while being fitted to a first ring portion 37 of the shield member 4. The second sealing member 5 is fitted outside the first sealing member 3 being fitted to a second ring portion 38 of the shield member 4. A shield cable 6 is fitted to a third ring portion 39 of the shield member 4 with a shield sleeve 8. Also, there are provided a drain hole 23, a stopper holder 10 and a cushion ring 9. Due to this structure, an excellent water-tightness can be obtained and the shield layer can be grounded surely (for example, Japanese patent application laid-open No.2000-294344).
However, the conventional terminal structure of cable with shield layer needs a number of parts and is complicated. Therefore, the manufacturing cost becomes high and it takes a long time to attach the cable with shield layer to an attached object while securing a given waterproof structure and grounding structure.